Throwing Knife
|image = File:ThrowingKnife icon.png |image fbi = ThrowingKnife icon FBI Files.png |caption = |unlock = 34 |type = Projectile |damage = 110 |capacity = 6 |launch_speed = 1000 |attack_rate = .5 |attack_delay = 0.1 |unequip_delay = 1.1 |int_name = target }} The is a throwable weapon for PAYDAY 2, introduced in as part of the John Wick Weapon Pack. Overview Throwing knives are one of the most powerful throwable items in the game, with a damage rating of , being able to one hit kill any unit aside from the Bulldozer. It shares its damage and arc with the Throwing Axe, but has double the capacity and a slightly faster throw, statistically making it a straight upgrade. DLC owners spawn with six throwing knives, had they equipped it. Mechanics * Throwing knives can deal headshot damage. * Throwing knives will stick to any surface that you throw it at, including enemies. They will also sometimes rebound off of surfaces and roll across the ground. * They cannot be restocked from ammo bags or from dropped ammunition from enemies unless the player has the skill Fully Loaded Aced. Instead, players can pick them back up by moving over them. ** They can also be restored from the grenade case asset, however you will only get throwing knife back for each use of the asset. Strategies Throwing knives are retrievable after use, thus essentially granting one an endless supply if they are adept at recovering thrown projectiles, though in practice often times these knives will end up somewhere unreachable, rendering them lost. For this reason, and due to the limited carry amount, it is advisable to refrain from throwing the knives at Snipers and/or distant targets. Thrown knives can be replenished from Grenade Cases, though this would be entirely pointless as used knives can be picked back up after use, and in doing so one would also deprive the team of replenishing throwables that can't be picked back up, such as Molotovs and Frags unless the team has Fully Loaded Aced. Throwing knives deal a tremendous amount of damage with every hit, yet the total amount one can carry is few, thus it would be most efficient to reserve them for special units. One knife headshot can instantly kill everything up to, and including, Cloakers, Tasers and Medics, on One Down difficulty, while also taking off a sizable chunk of health from Bulldozers. Tips * With Low Blow, it's possible to kill a Bulldozer with around 4-7 knives thrown at his face. Trivia * The Throwing Knife is based on the Blazing Arrow Ninja Throwing Knife. * The Throwing Knife is the fifth throwable weapon that: ** Can be retrieved after use; ** Deals direct damage instead of splash damage/AoE; ** Can be held before throwing, allowing one to "aim" where the knife will fly; ** Does not deal any damage to the user or their teammates; ** Does not create noise when thrown (however, it can indirectly cause noise by breaking windows). * The Throwing Knife, in addition to the above, is also the fourth throwable weapon to have a carry capacity higher than 3 and the second to have a carry capacity of 6. * Although boasting similar mechanics, Throwing Knives have a different throwing pattern to Javelins. Javelins are thrown quickly through the air, in a fairly straight line, and deal greatly increased damage, with the penalty of a slightly lengthy draw time. Throwing knives fly in shorter, arcing pattern, at a slower speed, but have the benefit of a quick draw time, allowing for them to be thrown in rapid succession, similar to the Ace of Spades and Shurikens. Gallery 20161021104654_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Throwing Knife. Category:Throwable weapons Category:John Wick Weapon Pack